chunibyofandomcom-20200222-history
Sanae Dekomori
Note To Viewers: There has been some griefing recently so please update the page if you notice something missing is a side character from the Japanese anime, Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!. She is voiced by Sumire Uesaka in the anime. In the English dub, she is voiced by Brittney Karbowski. Character Outline Sanae Dekomori has been Rikka Takanashi's friend since they met each other two years ago via internet. Similarly to Rikka, she is also experiencing eighth grader syndrome. She has long twin-tails tied with small weighted bags that she calls "Mighty Mjolnir Maul" that "makes men meet their mortality". She hates milk very much but still forces herself to drink it everyday, hoping to grow taller. She is very prone to motion sickness. Background A year ago, Sanae posted queries about parallel worlds on the internet. She received replies from the “Tyrant’s Eye” and “Mori Summer”, which delighted her. She later found out that the “Tyrant’s Eye” was her "master" in a "previous life" and decides to become her "servant" once again. She is trying to seek out “Mori Summer” which Shinka Nibutani later revealed to be herself; however, Shinka does not act like "Mori Summer" therefore, Sanae does not believe Shinka and so she always addresses Shinka as “Fake Mori Summer”. Sanae is very intelligent and has the best scores in her whole grade. At the end of the series, she is shown to come from a wealthy family, in one instance arriving at a location in an upper-class sedan with a butler in tow. Appearance She has very long blonde twin-tails tied with small weighted bags that she calls "Mighty Mjolnir Maul”. She has blue eyes and can be considered short. Personality She hates milk and other dairy products. She respects her master, Rikka but does the opposite towards Shinka. She is quite popular in her class because she has excellent mathematical abilities. She has already finished the middle school math curriculum and can solve high school questions easily. Dekomori often ends sentences with the more formal “-desu” (です), rather than the casual “-da” (だ), both of which are copula verbs meaning “it is” or “this is”. For example "This is Sushi" could be translated into "Kore wa o sushidesu", or else "Kore wa o sushida". The inappropriateness of the formal usage among friends, and the stress of her pronunciation of the letter 's' (the 'u' is always effectively silent), indicate that she is using it as a pun with the English word “death”. The translation of the pun is generally done by using “death” as an interjection, as in “What the death are you doing”. * See "Tofugu: Da vs Desu in Real Life". * Compare with Suiseiseki's excessive use of “desu” in Rozen Maiden as an expression of her timidness. Plot Season 1 Takanashi Rikka Kai ~Gekijou-ban Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!~ Season 2 Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai Movie -Take On Me- Quotes * "Everyone knows that the more taboo something is, the more stimulating it is... " * "De-de-death!!" * "You should introduce yourself before asking the same of someone else." (S1 Ep. 3) * "First-year high school problems should be no problem for me." * "I am agent of the eye of the wicked lord, Rikka Takanashi's number one servant, the one who wields the Mjolnir Hammer - Sanae Dekomori!!! Rejoice for I have a right!" * "Save me, Fake Mori Summer!" (S2 Ep. 8) Trivia * The name Sanae 'means "early, fast" (早) ('sa) and "seedling, sapling, shoot" (苗) (nae). * Sanae is one of the many characters not to appear in the light novel. * Sanae comes from a very rich family. * Sanae is a genius at mathematics, which makes her very popular among the first-years. * Sanae's first kiss was with Shinka Nibutani, which was an accident after they lost balance and fell to the floor (Episode 1 OVA). *She often ends sentences with the copula verb "-desu" or "-desuka" as a pun with the word "death". *Sanae has the same voice actress as Mai Kawakami from the Musaigen no Phantom World series, another anime produced by Kyoto Animation. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female